The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory system, and more particularly, relate to memory system and a system on a chip (SoC) including linear address remapping logic.
A memory system may commonly include two or more processors. For example, a mobile system may include a modem and an application processor, or multimedia processor. The memory system including two or more processors may necessitate at least two or more memory devices in order to service the multiple processors independently.
In the above example, the modem may be accompanied by a NOR flash memory to be used as code storage and a DRAM to be used for execution of code. The application processor may be accompanied by a NAND flash memory for the storage of code and data as well as a DRAM for the execution of code. Code and data may be transferred between the modem and the application processor through an UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter), SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface), or SRAM interface.
Meanwhile, for supporting the operation of the mobile system, the memory system may perform a data interleaving operation through two or more DRAMs. In such an interleaving operation, the memory system may alternately access two or more DRAMs. This has the effect of improving system performance.